The Great Sakura Tree
by Thiendrah
Summary: Ryū-ō x Syaoran. What did Ryū-ō really wanna show Syaoran when he took him to the tree? This explains all. Sorry if it's not the best. First time writing yaoi smut. I have fun.


Ryū-ōxSyaoran fluff/smut. Why? Because there is none and I like it. Just go with it people. No Lawyers allowed in the viewing area, because I own less than nothing. Read and Review please. thank you.

* * *

Syaoran and Ryu-ō walked back to the cafe after Ryu-ō had saved Syaoran from the oni. Syaoran finally noticed they weren't going the right way.

"Ryū-ō, this isn't the way to the cafe."

"I know. I wanna show you something, Syaoran." He turned back to see Syaoran looking a little unsure. "Don't worry. It'll be worth it. Besides, it's really close to your place. Now, come on." He smiled and grabbed Syaoran's hand, pulling him along.

They walked in silence for a few minutes, Syaoran following right behind Ryū-ō, when he decided to ask what he'd been wanting. "Ryū-ō, where is it we're going?"

Ryū-ō pointed to someplace just up ahead. "To the park over there. I wanted to show you the biggest Sakura tree in Otou country. It's huge! It'd take, like, 8 Kusanagi's to wrap around the trunk of that thing."

"Really? I don't really see many big trees where I come from."

"Trust me, this is gonna be great." Syaoran didn't see the smirk on Ryū-ō's face.

-

"This is it!" Ryū-ō stopped in front of a tree that was bigger than most buildings in Otou.

"Woah, this really is huge." Syaoran walked up and placed a hand on the trunk. "I'm surprised I didn't notice it earlier."

"I'm glad you like it. I really wanted to share this with you." Ryū-ō walked up behind him. "There's actually something else I wanna show you."

Syaoran turned around. "What is -" He was cut off when Ryū-ō pressed his lips against his. When he pulled back, Syaoran's eyes were glazed over. "Oh."

Ryū-ō laughed at that. "Is that all you can say? Or am I that good a kisser?" He treaded his finger through Syaoran's hair, pulling him in for a deeper kiss. He ran his tongue over Syaoran's lips, asking permission. Syaoran hesitated but opened his mouth a little to let Ryū-ō's tongue in. Ryū-ō immediately took advantage of it, running over the roof of his mouth, rubbing his tongue against Syaoran's, enticing him to reciprocate.

Syaoran pulled back, needing air. Ryū-ō let him have it and instead pulled Syaoran's head back and attack his throat instead, sucking on the pulse as Syaoran clung to his shoulder as he panted. Ryū-ō gently lowered both of them to the ground, laying Syaoran full-length beneath him. Ryū-ō's hands started pulling the buttons of Syaoran's shirt, pulling it apart, revealing the pale flesh of Syaoran's chest. He trailed his kisses down Syaoran's throat to his chest, taking time to suckle at his left nipple while twisting the right in his hand as Syaoran moaned his satisfaction.

"Ryū-ō" Syaoran moaned out his friend's name when he used his teeth to gently kneed the nipple in his mouth. Ryū-ō smirked as he ran his lips down his quivering abdomen, stopping at the hem of his pants, smiling up at him.

"Yes, Syaoran?" Ryū-ō teased, his hot breath ghosting over his stomach. "You need something?" He started fiddling with the button and zipper on his pants, not yet undoing them, letting the sensation go to Syaoran's rising erection.

"Stop teasing." Syaoran said huskily, his chest heaving from arousal as Ryū-ō's fingers rubbed over his cloth-covered cock, bringing whimpers and small moans from his throat. Ryū-ō finally relented and pulled his pants, and boxers, down in one pull, leaving Syaoran exposed and blushing beneath him. He smiled and stripped himself, giving Syaoran time to breath and a view of Ryū-ō's toned and tanned body. Syaoran's eyes drew down his chest and abs, down to his groin almost immediately, blushing at the thought of that going inside him.

Ryū-ō saw where he was looking and chuckled. "Like what you see?" He leaned down, nudging his nose against Syaoran's playfully. "You're not so bad yourself, Little Puppy." Syaoran blushed, gasping when Ryū-ō's bare cock brushed his own, allowing Ryū-ō to seal his mouth over Syaoran's, deftly sliding his tongue into his mouth as he rocked his hips against Syaoran. Syaoran tried to pull his mouth from Ryū-ō's to gasp, but Ryū-ō kept his mouth sealed over his, forcing him to breath through his nose.

Ryū-ō trailed his hand down Syaoran's body, memorizing the contours of his muscles. His hand rested on Syaoran's thigh, centimeters from his straining cock. He slid his fingers over the inside of his thigh, thumb just barely touching the underside of Syaoran's member before his fingers touched his tight entrance. He gently slipped one finger inside, swallowing Syaoran's hiss of discomfort. He pulled back from the kiss, watching as Syaoran panted in pain.

"You need to relax, or it'll hurt more," Ryū-ō whispered in his ear. Syaoran forced his muscles to relax, allowing Ryū-ō's finger to move within him, caressing him internally. "Wow, you're really tight." Ryū-ō smiled as he thrust his finger in and out of Syaoran. Just when Syaoran had gotten used to one finger, Ryū-ō inserted another, scissoring and stretching the muscles, all while still searching for that spot that would send massive pleasure-

"Ahh!" Syaoran cried out in pleasure as something inside him was stroked. He bucked his hips, trying to get the fingers to find it again. "Ryū-ō, there." He was barely coherent as he begged for more while he placed one more finger inside, making sure he was stretched fully. Syaoran was mewling, bucking his hips on the fingers inside, when Ryū-ō withdrew them, and settle his cock at the entrance.

"You ready, Syaoran?" He asked, gently nuzzling his nose against the others. Syaoran moaned in answer, impatient for pleasure. Ryū-ō smiled, and slowly slid in, moaning as Syaoran's muscles rippled around him. When he was buried to the hilt, he looked down to see Syaoran's eyes scrunched in pain. Ryū-ō leaned down and sealed his mouth with his own, distracting Syaoran from the pain by coaxing his tongue with his and secretly ran his hand over Syaoran's straining erection, feeling the passage loosen just a little. "Relax, Syaoran, and you can enjoy it too." Ryū-ō whispered encouragingly. Slowly, Syaoran nodded, signaling Ryū-ō to move.

Ryū-ō slid back until he was almost out, and then thrust bak in hard, watching Syaoran arch his back in pleasure as Ryū-ō hit his prostate head on, moaning loudly for him to do it again. And Ryū-ō obeyed immediately, thrust in and out, setting a rapid pace which Syaoran's hips easily matched. Ryū-ō felt the muscles around him start tightening around him, massaging him, and knew Syaoran was close. He grabbed Syaoran's cock and pumped it in time with his thrusts. That was all it took for Syaoran to plummet over the edge. He came, spurting his seed on both their chests. His muscles tightened rapidly around Ryū-ō's cock inside him, milking him of his orgasm. Ryū-ō thrust in to him a few more times, riding out the pleasure, until he collapsed on top of Syaoran.

After a few moments of panting, Ryū-ō finally had the presence of mind to pull out of Syaoran and roll over off of him. "Are you alright?" He asked, raising his body up to look as Syaoran. Syaoran was smiling, even out of breath, he chuckled a little.

"'Alright'? I don't think I've ever been better!" Syaoran laughed at him. Ryū-ō smiled, leaned down once more, and kissed him deeply.

* * *

That's the end because I don't know what I'm doing anyway.


End file.
